


Dinner and a Fever

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012), Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Tony is sick and still goes to the weekly team dinner, hurt/comfort ensues.





	Dinner and a Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to work on my titles holy crap....  
> Either way this is inspired from a post I came across on tumblr so enjoy.

Tony was just not feeling it today. His head pounded from what he assumed was a lack of sleep, which would account for his overall feeling of total exhaustion. Which was weird since he had actually slept last night during normal people sleep hours. 

The absolute last thing he wanted to be doing in this state was spend time with the other Avengers, but yet there he was, sitting at the communal dining table with the team. It was Friday, their designated team dinner day which was typically followed by a movie chosen by Tony and Clint. 

“So what movie are we watching tonight?” Steve asked, scooping rice onto his plate. 

“What about a horror film?” Clint suggested, eyes brightening. 

“But you’ll get scared and cling to me the whole time.” Natasha pointed out, sending a playful glance in Clint’s direction. Barton’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Yeah, your probably right.” He admitted.

“What about science fiction?” Bruce offered, grabbing chicken from the serving plate. “Everyone always seems to enjoy those.” 

“We’ve watched those the last two times though…” Clint whined.

“I very much enjoyed that one with the flying monkeys.” Thor exclaimed. Steve smiled at the reference. 

“But that ones old.” Clint said. Steve shot him a pointed look. “I mean it’s not that old but…” Clint rambled, blushing again. 

“What do you think Tony?” Natasha asked, looking in his direction. The engineer was picking at his food absentmindedly, not listening or contributing to the conversation whatsoever. 

“Stark?” Steve repeated when he didn’t respond. Tony looked up, giving the others a good look at him. His skin was pale, his cheeks rosy with fever. His eyebrows were stitched together, pain evident on his face. 

“Huh?” Tony mumbled, coming out of what seemed to be a trance. He registered the other Avengers all looking at him and blinked in confusion. 

“Are you alright Man of Iron?” Thor questioned. 

“Fine.” Tony grunted, wincing at how rough his voice sounded. 

“No, you’re not.” Bruce informed him, appearing at his side. He planted his hand of Tony’s forehead before he could swat it away. “You’re burning up Tony.” Bruce confirmed. 

A fever would definitely explain how crappy he currently felt Tony realized, feeling stupid for not realizing it sooner. 

“Off to bed for you Железный человек.” Natasha said gently, rising from her chair to guide Tony away. 

“But the movie.” Tony protested. 

“It can wait until we all can enjoy it.” Clint assured him.

Without anymore protest Tony allowed himself to be pulled away, back to his room to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this you should totally check out my tumblr for more like it @ groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
